The increasing size of entities such as organizations has created increasingly complex organizational structures of companies, both in terms of hierarchal relationships between individual employees and organizational relationships between project groups. Within these complex organizational structures, it is difficult for an employee to understand relationships with other employees. For example, employees may often have access only to a text-based list of all employees and their respective departments. A text-based list, however, does not easily convey the structural interrelationships between the various departments.
A graphical organizational chart may be used to present the interconnected organizational structure of an entity to the employees. Unfortunately, when an entity is very large, an organizational chart fully representing the entity may itself become very complex and difficult to understand. Additionally, generating and modifying such an organizational chart is time and cost intensive. Allowing individual users to generate and modify organizational charts may reduce time and costs. This raises security concerns, however, thereby necessitating a security model to control access to the organizational charts to ensure accuracy and confidentiality. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.